<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Never Been Like This by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330280">He's Never Been Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie'>iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After previously deciding to stay in, T.K. changes his mind and finds himself heading to the bar where his friends, family, and boyfriend are all hanging out.  Anyone he talks to tells him the same thing, if T.K. isn't with them, then Carlos can't shut up about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder &amp; TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder &amp; TK Strand, Michelle Blake &amp; Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Never Been Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by theworld-is-out-there on Tumblr:<br/>Drunk Carlos waxing poetic about TK to everyone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T.K. was sitting on the sofa flipping though Netflix for something he hadn’t watched yet while on medical leave.  He had finally been cleared to return to work and was getting extra rest before returning to his life of 24-hour shifts.  Carlos and Own both offered to stay in with T.K. that night instead of joining their friends.  However, T.K. convinced them otherwise, reassuring them that he would be just fine sitting on the couch watching television.</p><p>He finally settled on a baking show and picked up his phone to scroll through Instagram as the contestants on the screen were being introduced.  His feed on the app was flooded with images from his makeshift family seeming to have the time of their lives at the nearby bar.  Judd and Grace were laughing at a table.  Paul, Marjan, and Mateo were playing darts in the corner.  His dad was showing off his line dancing skills while surrounded by strangers.  Michelle and Carlos were talking at the bar.  T.K. sighed and glanced up at the television screen.  His plan of sitting around and watching Netflix was suddenly abandoned as he stood up.  He quickly flipped off the TV, slipped on his shoes, and headed out the door, grabbing his jacket and keys before pulling the door shut.</p><p>Upon entering the bar, T.K. immediately spotted Grace and Judd still sitting at the table, now munching on a basket of complimentary chips.  Grace saw him and waved him over, greeting him with a tight hug before letting him sit down.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Grace asked cheerfully as she reached out for a chip.  “Your dad said you wanted to rest up some more before heading back to work at the station.”  She looked at T.K. for an answer as she dipped her tortilla chip into the salsa.  </p><p>“I did,” T.K. admitted.  “But then I got online and saw how much fun it seemed like you were having.  Felt a little left out.”</p><p>“Just make sure you don’t over-do it,” Judd said, pushing the basket of chips in T.K.’s direction.  “The 126 isn’t the same without you.”</p><p>“No thanks,” T.K. said in response to Judd’s offer for chips.  “And trust me, I have no desire to do anything that would jeopardize going back to work.”</p><p>When T.K. began to look around the bar, Grace smiled knowingly.  “You looking for that handsome man of yours?”</p><p>T.K. blushed, having been caught.  “Maybe.”</p><p>Pointing towards the opposite side of the bar, Grace said, “He’s over there with Michelle probably going on and on about everything he adores about you.  He always gets pretty sentimental about you whenever he’s had a beer or two.”</p><p>T.K. raised his eyebrows, amused.  “Really?”</p><p>“Frankly,” Judd interrupted, “he doesn’t shut up about you.”</p><p>T.K. chuckled.  “He’s never had a drink when we’ve gone out.  This should be interesting.  Hop you don’t mind me leaving you guys.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Grace said.  “We’ll see you around.”</p><p>T.K. stood and made his way across the bar.  He waved at his teammates and dad as he walked towards the bar counter where Michelle and Carlos were having an animated discussion.</p><p>As T.K. approached the pair, a bright smile spread across his face.  “Hey there, Handsome,” he said, gaining his boyfriend’s attention.  “Having fun?”</p><p>At the sudden sound of T.K.’s voice, Carlos nearly dropped his beer.  Michelle stood next to him, shot glass in hand, laughing at her friend’s sudden clumsiness.</p><p>“That’s his third one,” the paramedic captain said, pointing to the bottle in Carlos’ hand.  “I’d say he’s having fun.  I’ll see you boys later.”  With that, Michelle rose from her stool and left to join Owen dancing.</p><p>Carlos set his beer down on the counter and moved to walk away from the bar.  “Had I known you were coming, I wouldn’t have ordered a drink, or three.”</p><p>T.K. put a hand on Carlos’ shoulder, directing him to sit back down on the barstool.  “Babe, I appreciate you not wanting to drink in front of me, but I'm never going to ask you to not drink when you go out.  If you have a drink or three, I’m not going to mind.”  T.K. sat in Michelle’s abandoned seat and motioned to order a mineral water.</p><p>“I won’t do it every time we go out.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you did.”</p><p>“I want to be supportive.  I also don’t want you to be the only one not drinking.  Anyway, I thought you were going to stay home and watch Netflix.”</p><p>“Changed my mind,” T.K. said softly as he reached for Carlos’ hand, linking their fingers together.  “I’d rather be here with you and the team.  You all looked like you were having fun.  Sorry I broke up your conversation with Michelle, though.”</p><p>Carlos smiled as he picked up his beer and took a sip.  “It’s fine.  She was getting bored with me anyway.”</p><p>“Really?  How could anyone get bored of you?”</p><p>“I’m not the most interesting person to talk to, especially right now.  Seems like everyone is following the rules, which is great, but it makes work boring to talk about.”</p><p>“I, personally, thought the call about someone dumpster diving only to find out it was a raccoon was hilarious!”</p><p>Carlos chuckled as he finished off his beer.  “Okay, that one was pretty funny, but I can only tell that story so many times before it gets old.”</p><p>“You want another one?” T.K. pointing to the empty bottle.  “I’ll drive you home if you do.  I don’t mind.”</p><p>“You just want to drive my car.”</p><p>“It’s a nice car!”</p><p>“It is.  But I think I’ve had enough.  I don’t drink much anymore.”</p><p>T.K. dropped his head guiltily.  A few seconds later, he felt a hand lift his chin.  He lifted his eyes to find Carlos looking back at him, eyes filled with care and compassion.</p><p>“Tyler,” Carlos said, voice barely above a whisper.  “I’m not going to lie to you.  Yes, I did originally cut back on drinking because of you.  However, because I did that, I found out how much I don’t like the way it feels or the way I act when I’m drunk.  Seriously, look over at Michelle and your dad.”</p><p>T.K. chuckled as he looked over to find his dad and Michelle stumbling through line dancing.</p><p>“They’re being fools,” Carlos continued.  “Did you know your dad assaulted Iris’ ex once when he was drunk?  And, one time Michelle had to call 9-1-1 because she was drunk off her ass and hit the pavement face first.  Guess which lucky cop got that call?  I don’t want to act like that.  God forbid I end up flat on my face and you end up getting called to that.”</p><p>“I would never let you live that one down.”</p><p>“See?  That’s exactly what I don’t want.  So please don’t feel guilty about me not drinking.”</p><p>“Okay,” T.K. conceded before changing the subject.  “So if work is so boring, what were you and Michelle talking about?”</p><p>Carlos ducked his head briefly as he blushed.  “Nothing much.”</p><p>“Oh really?” T.K. teased.  “Guess I’ll just go ask her.”</p><p>Before Carlos could reach out to stop him, T.K. stood and grinned as he crossed the room to where Michelle and Owen were attempting to line dance.  T.K. reached out and tapped Michelle on the shoulder causing Carlos to groan and set his head down on the counter.</p><p>“Oh, hey T.K.!” Michelle smiled as she faced the young firefighter.  </p><p>“Hey Michelle!” T.K. responded.  “So Carlos is apparently too embarrassed to tell me what you two were talking about when I interrupted.  I thought maybe you’d tell me.”</p><p>Michelle began laughing.  “That’s easy enough.  Anytime you aren’t around, he talks about you!  I’ve heard more about your pretty eyes, your hot and then awkward first hookup, and how head over heels with you my best friend is than I care to admit.  He doesn’t shut up about you.”</p><p>T.K. smiled softly as he turned to look back at Carlos whose head was still on the counter.  “He doesn’t?”</p><p>Placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, Michelle smiled softly.  “Nope.  I’ve never seen him like this with anyone.”</p><p>T.K. nodded a silent thanks to Michelle before making his way back to his boyfriend at the bar counter.  He gently placed his hand on Carlos’ back causing him to lift his head from his arms.  </p><p>“How bad did she embarrass me?” Carlos asked as T.K. reclaimed his seat.</p><p>“Not too bad,” T.K. answered as he chuckled.  “I love you.”</p><p>Carlos’ eyes widened.  “Are you sure?  I have no idea what she told you, but I never want you to ever feel pressured.”</p><p>“Carlos, calm down.  I don’t feel pressured at all!  You know, most people respond to that a little differently.”</p><p>Carlos reached over and laced his fingers together with T.K.’s. "I love you, too." He looked around and suddenly had no desire to sit in the bar any longer. "What do you say we get out of here?"</p><p>"Are you sure?" T.K. asked. "I don't want to ruin the night you had planned. That was not the plan when I showed up."</p><p>"You think I want to sit here and watch Michelle get drunk after you tell me you love me?"</p><p>T.K. shook his head. "No, I guess not."</p><p>Carlos smirked at T.K. "So let's get out of here?"</p><p>"Lead the way," T.K. said as he and Carlos headed out of the bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/618868567331487744/hes-never-been-like-this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>